Just The Girl
by i-am-loved17
Summary: What happens when Nathan is married, but discovers who he really wants? Oneshot


Okay so here is my first one-shot. It was a request by sassy712. It took me a while to get this up, because I wasn't exactly sure what direction I wanted to go with it. So all you need to know is that Nathan and Haley didn't get married until they were 20, now all of the characters are 21.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Couple: Pathan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan Scott was sitting on "his" barstool in the blue post, for the fourth night in a row. He didn't actually own it, but everyone was too afraid of what he would do to them if they sat in it. That was why he went there in the first place… because everyone had expectations of him, great expectations.

About a year ago he had gotten married to Haley, the love of his life, and he was thrilled. They were on the top of the world… until "the day". The day that makes him shudder just thinking about it. He knows he still loves her, but what he doesn't know is if he is still, or ever was, in love with her. Another reason for drinking, it gets his mind off of his troubles with Haley.

He thought that his troubles with Haley were bad; he was given a big awakening when he confronted his father and the one man who made him both scared and angry at the same time, Dan. They have had many fights, but none were as bad as the one today.

After a couple more drinks, Nathan decided that he needed to go to the one place he felt safe, even if just for a night. The one girl that understood him more than anyone, she didn't judge him or expect him to be something he isn't; she was Peyton. They had a relationship at one time, until his brother got in the way, of course now that he thinks about it, who wouldn't want his Peyton. Sure she had her own issues, but he loved her anyways. Out of the many problems he had, that was the worst; he is in love with Peyton.

He stumbled up the driveway to Peyton's house before walking right in and up the stairs, he knew she hadn't locked the doors, she never did. That was one of the things that made him love her more, she, like him, was afraid to be alone. He walked into her bedroom and noticed that she was sitting at her computer with her music blasting.

Nathan walked over and turned the record player off, "Hey, brooding again?"

"No, Brooke, I'm not" Peyton said in a playful manner.

"Did you just call me Brooke? Shall I remind you that Brooke is a girl?" Nathan asked in the same tone.

"Ha Ha, nice comeback," Peyton said sarcastically as she walked over to sit next to Nathan on her bed.

"Yeah well I kinda lost my groove." Nathan said sadly, changing the tone in the room completely.

"I thought you married a tutor, aren't you supposed to know that kinda is not a word?" Peyton joked until she saw the look of sadness and regret on his face. "Nathan, is this about Haley?"

"Kinda," answered before seeing the look of annoyance on Peyton's face. "Sorry, kind of."

"What happened?"

"We just aren't in love." Nathan said slowly as if he had an epiphany. "I was never in love with Haley and I mistook the two different types of loves."

"What are you talking about Nathan?" Peyton asked confused.

"I've been married to Haley for about a year right?"

"Yeah, but what is your point?"

"In that year, how often did you see me extremely happy?" Nathan said, happy that he finally figured out what he needed.

"You were always happy. Except after "the day", but it only took a couple hours of chick flicks and ice cream to cheer you up again." Peyton responded, still confused.

"Exactly"

"I'm still lost, Nathan. How does this prove your point? And what exactly is your point?"

"I've always been happy around you Peyton. Don't you see, you're the person that I go to when I need cheered up or when I'm lost or in a terrible situation. Don't you see, Peyton, I am in love with you, not Haley."

"Come on, Nathan, stop joking around, it's not funny anymore." Peyton said getting off the bed and away from Nathan.

"Good, because I'm not joking." Nathan said as he got up and walked over to Peyton. "I am in love with you Peyton and I can't hide it anymore."

"Stop it! I promised myself that I wouldn't get sucked into any more love triangles, not after the pain I caused on Brooke and Lucas." Peyton said, tears threatening to fall.

After a minute of pacing, Nathan sat back on the bed. "I had a fight with Dan earlier. He told me that if it weren't for my mistake of marring Haley I would be famous basketball player in college right now. The sad part is that I think he is right."

"But imagine your life without Haley; wouldn't it be worse than life without basketball?" Peyton asked calming down.

"I don't know Peyton, I honestly don't know. Back in high school I would've done anything for her, but I guess ever since "the day", I blame her for everything and now all that blame covers up all of that love."

"Nathan, it's over now, Haley wasn't pregnant and even if she was it would be your fault also; it takes two to tango." Peyton replied as she sat back on the bed, next to Nathan supportively.

"Yeah, but, she was so happy for those 24 hours that… let's just say it made me rethink some things."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to bore you"

"Oh trust me, I need to know this, since you just waltz into my room and confess your love for me." Peyton said with a deadly serious face.

"Fine, if you must know…"

"I must!" Peyton interrupted when she could sense him hesitating.

'I don't want a child right now; I'm not ready for one. The problem is that Haley is at that point in her life where she does want one, ready or not. She needs someone who is willing to give her what she wants in her life and move their plans around for her. It first hit me right there, when I admitted that I wasn't willing to put her first, I'm not in love with her. That made me think about whom I would change my plans for and after coming up with no one, I had an epiphany when I saw a picture of you, of you Peyton not of Haley like I had once thought."

"You can't just ruin your marriage and my life for one little thinking session, Nathan, it's not right." Peyton responded, while trying not to cry.

Nathan then stood up and looked in her eyes, while pleading her to understand, "I've thought about it every second of everyday since then, Peyton. Don't worry about me ruining your life because I can't hurt you, if I did it would kill me. And for my marriage with Haley, she'll understand, maybe not today of tomorrow, but when she finds the guy for her, she'll understand."

After being silent for a couple seconds, Peyton responded quietly, "How do I know that you really love me, especially when last time when we were together, our relationship was built on sex."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but I don't know if that is enough. Think about it, Nathan, is it worth ending your marriage over." Peyton responded, silently pleading him to understand with her wet eyes.

Nathan got on his knees in front of Peyton, while holing her hands, "Peyton, I wouldn't hurt Haley or you if it wasn't worth it. I love you, faults and all. I love you despite the crappy music you listen to. I love you because in high school you were a cheerleader, just to make your best friend happy. I love you because even when you are in pain, you help everyone else. I love you because right now you are thinking more about me and Haley than yourself. And I love you because I just do, unconditionally, and I couldn't fall out of love with you even if I tried."

"Calling my music crappy is not a way to get to my heart." Peyton said, change the mood.

"And I love you because I just made a whole speech and that's the only part you actually heard." Nathan said, causing Peyton to laugh, while he whipped her tears away.

"Are you ever going to give me a chance to tell you that I love you?" asked Peyton, receiving a smile from Nathan.

"Of course, but do you think that I can go to the bathroom first, I had a lot to drink?"

"I love you so much." Peyton said ignoring Nathan comment, and taking his face in her hands, while pulling him up and claiming his lips with hers hungrily. It started off passionate, but became more lovingly as Nathan laid them carefully on the bed.

"Wait, I can't do this!"

"What?"

"I was serious when I said that I have to go to the bathroom" Nathan said, causing Peyton to push him of the bed and tell him to go.

When Nathan came back he found Peyton sleeping on her bed, which he could understand with the long night that had occurred. So he went up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Peyton whispered, causing Nathan to turn around.

"I was going to let you sleep."

"Stay here tonight."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, wondering if it was too soon.

"Yeah, oh and don't worry about it being too early in our relationship and me being uncomfortable." Peyton said, while smiling and surprising Nathan with how while she knew him.

Nathan than took of his shoes shirts and pant, leaving him in only his boxers and got in beside Peyton. When he felt Peyton cuddle up to him, he knew that he had made the right choice.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, Peyt?"

"Tomorrow we are talking about your dad, okay?"

"Thanks, Peyton." Nathan said before pulling closer to him, rubbing her back until she fell asleep.

Nathan had a huge smile on his face as he lay next to a sleeping Peyton, he knew that he would have to deal with telling Haley tomorrow, but he couldn't have been happier because now he knew that Peyton was just the girl for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really want to know what you guys think so give me some feedback, positive or negative.


End file.
